


Kinda went there

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern teens!AU, pre-serum!Steve/pre-wintersoldier!Bucky. Clint and Natasha brush over the slightly sensitive subject of all the flirtations between Steve and Bucky, causing them to push each other until one of them finally caves in. One-shot, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda went there

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Stucky one-shot. Requested by my dear friend and beta-er LillyCasterwill, inspired by true events (yeah me and a good friend challenged each other and snogged - the rest is fanfiction :) ). Please, review, send requests, I'm up for anything (check out my profile to see what I write and don't be shy, I don't bite or judge!) and have a nice day :)

“Oh my god, seriously guys, get a room.”

Steve and Bucky both looked up at the same time to see Natasha and Clint approach. Bucky raised his eyebrows, suddenly becoming a bit more aware of the arm he had wrapped around Steve’s slim shoulders. “What, I can’t have a laugh with my best friend?”

This made Steve blush, even if only a little. He hated that it was so easy to make him blush, but that was just the way it was. Each time Bucky said that he was his best friend, he just couldn’t help himself. It was just flattering and it made him extremely happy that he meant so much to the guy he considered his best friend as well.

Though it might also have something to do with the thoughts that little title triggered. _Best friend… Nothing more?_

Okay, and perhaps it had to do something with Nat’s comment as well. Yeah, sue him. He was crushing on his best friend, crushing _hard_. But hey, give the guy some credit for self-control. He’d been in close contact with Bucky for years now, seen him naked in the changing room showers after swimming and all that. And Bucky _did_ look _amazing_.

Though that might just be Steve being prejudiced.

Clint laughed at Bucky’s remark. “Are you kidding? You guys have always been all over each other.” Steve could feel Bucky’s heartbeat accelerate, his back pressed against his best friend’s chest. He felt the red on his cheeks deepen.

“And how would you know?” he chipped. “Most of the times you and Nat are half-way across the parking lot.” Clint shrugged. “I have good eyesight.” Steve huffed. “Well better than you, anyway.” This made Bucky laugh. “Well that’s not very difficult. I think most of the world has better eyes than Steve.”

Steve huffed again, but before he could comment Natasha spoke up. “I’m not hearing any denial…” Steve wouldn’t be surprised if the colour of his face could stop traffic right now, but he held his breath, waiting for the oh-so-charming Bucky Barnes to come up with one of his standard ways out.

And it would be an excuse indeed, because Natasha was right – Bucky was always very intimate with Steve, just on the border of questionable. It was usually putting an arm around the smaller boy and keeping it there, or pulling him into his lap to feel Steve’s back against his chest and putting his head on the guy’s shoulder. Sometimes he would blow in Steve’s ear as a greeting, his lips so close to the other’s ear it would send maddeningly sinful images through his mind – after he recovered from the almost-asthma attack from shock of course.

He had said so many flirty things over the past few years, found sexual innuendos in every other sentence Steve spoke – was it any wonder Steve could only picture Bucky’s face lately when getting some me-time at night?

So he held his breath and waited for an excuse from Bucky, a smooth evasive manoeuvre.

“Am I supposed to deny?” Steve’s eyes shot open. Bucky’s voice became lower, slightly husky. It was that voice that Steve often got mixed feelings about; he was never sure if it was meant or if it sounded playful. “What if I don’t want to deny?”

The smaller boy whirled his head around. “Oh? Well this is interesting,” he dared to say, sounding challenging to his relief instead of like he just got kicked in the crown jewels, managing to keep his voice nice and level.

“Hah,” Bucky responded, his voice still husky, but a playful spark in his eyes. “Don’t pretend you didn’t notice, Rogers. And as I recall, you were pretty good at playing along.” Steve swallowed. He never really played along; flirting had always been more Bucky’s thing. He just sat there feeling slightly awkward but enjoying it as best as possible, maybe occasionally throwing in a sassy remark – because sass was something he _could_ do, though it didn’t come as naturally to him as it came to Bucky.

“Playing hard to get,” the taller boy smirked. “I could see it in your eyes though, Steve. You want this.” It was obvious he meant his body. It also felt like a joke, a taunt. Steve would like to say he was strong enough to resist. The sad truth was quite the opposite. He took the bait almost embarrassingly willingly.

“Oh yeah, I mean, come on, who wouldn’t?” he remarked, sarcasm dripping from an only ever so slightly shaky voice.

Bucky laughed huskily. “Come on Steve, you want me and you know it. You’ve been all over me ever since we hit puberty.” The smaller boy raised his eyebrows. “Oh, is that where you wanna go? _I’m_ all over _you_? I’d say it’s quite the opposite. You’ve been wanting _this_ for at least as long.”

This caused Bucky to laugh again, more heartily this time. “Yeah, well, how could I resist such a gorgeous face?” He leaned in, his face inches away from Steve’s, breath ghosting over the other’s lips, before he pulled back again with a laugh, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Steve could feel the annoyance boil to the surface. “This is going to get out of hand someday,” he remarked with an angry strain in his voice. Bucky just gave him that _goddamn smirk_ again. “Yeah, probably,” he said. Back to the husky voice. “But do we really mind? I don’t think we do.”

_Okay, that was it._

“You wanna go there!? ‘Cause I’ll go there!” Bucky laughed. “Hell, sure, let’s go there!”

Steve crushed his lips against Bucky’s.

For the shortest of moments he could feel his friend stiffen against him. But then the taller boy wrapped his arms around Steve, throwing himself completely into it.

For Steve there was just the feeling of lips, Bucky’s lips, pressing against his, as soft as he had always imagined, demanding though careful not to push Steve to places he didn’t want to go. Soft and moist. Then there was the broad tip of a tongue, ghosting over his lips, coaxing him to open his mouth a little and meet Bucky in the middle. Wet and slightly slippery yet still soft. A hint of teeth. God, _everything_. The smell, the taste of coffee and doughnuts, of _Bucky_ … He couldn’t help but let out a soft groan.

When they finally pulled apart again, Steve could see the mischief had melted away from Bucky’s eyes and had made room for something far softer. He couldn’t help but keep the smile from his face as he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

He was woken out of his trance by Natasha and Clint, who were whooping and applauding loudly. He had completely forgotten about them. Now that he was aware of his friends again, and of the fact that they had literally been standing _seven feet away_ , he could feel the fierce blush shooting back to his face.

“About friggin’ time!” Clint exclaimed, while Nat just laughed and grinned.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. Bucky shot up, a slightly bewildered look on his face, as if he had completely forgotten where he was and he was still disoriented. Steve couldn’t blame him; he recognised the feeling.

“Eh, I think we don’t have our next class together,” the brunet said to him, still seeming distracted. Steve had to think for a moment but then realised Bucky was right. He had Maths while Steve had another free hour. For a moment he could feel the disappointment on his face, but then Bucky stretched out his hand.

“Walk with me to class?”

So they walked to Maths hand in hand, and upon parting Bucky planted a quick but soft kiss on Steve’s lips. “See you after school, yeah?” The blond smiled. “Yeah, definitely.”

~oO0Oo~

Natasha and Steve sat in the courtyard, spending most of their free hour in relative silence, though both wearing small smiles on their faces.

“I don’t think Bucky expected me to actually go through with it, you know,” Steve admitted eventually. Natasha looked up from her Biology book. “Yeah, well, you wouldn’t have been you if you hadn’t. You don’t tend to back down from a fight.”

The boy huffed out a soft laugh at the wording for what had just played between him and his best friend, but didn’t comment.

After a short silence, Natasha spoke up again. “So, are you two an item now?” Steve gave a small smile. “I think so, maybe, yeah. We want to try anyway. Go on a few dates, or maybe just watch a movie at his. Or mine. You know. See where it goes from here.”

Natasha nodded. “Well, I’m glad something finally happened anyway. The sexual tension was killing me.”

Steve ignored the latter part of her remark and gave another smile. “Yeah. Me too.”

 

~End~


End file.
